Now We Got Bad Blood
by jason5-evah
Summary: Finn and The Kingdom Keepers are being bothered by the most irritating villain(s) of all time.


_Now We Got Bad Blood…_

"HEY!" Finn yelled towards Maybeck hoping that he would be able to get his attention from the Mark Twain. Unfortunately, Maybeck was too busy being all googly eyed for Charlene across the lake. Finn groaned. They couldn't tell that the most annoying villain ever was coming right for them?

He could see them right by the raft to get to Tom Sawyer's island. If they would get on the raft, they wouldn't be caught. And he can't yell their names because people (*COUGH* DISNEY SECURITY *COUGH*) would know they're in Disneyland.

Maybe Finn could find a rock to throw at Maybeck's head, but he doubted there would be one in the Mark Twain. Then he came up with an idea. "OH MY GOSH IS THAT KUZCO?!"

No one looked. Apparently, no one liked that character. Finn threw his hands up in defeat. That lunatic was going to catch up with them and they would be forced to listen to his next insane plans.

Finn wasn't even sure if the guy was a hero or a villain at this point. Kuzco, if anything, was more of an annoyance. A nuisance. And the keepers were stuck with him and his goonies trying to get the Kingdom Keepers to do his bidding. It's currently the reason why Finn was stuck on the Mark Twain. His goons came after him and he figured the best barrier was being on a boat in the middle of a river.

The boat moved away from the scene of the Maybeck and Charlene show. He passed the Hungry Bear and gave a small wave to the people who were already waving. A little too soon he was back at the start of the boat ride. He was hoping he could stay on. Maybe tell the worker a crazy ex-girlfriend was after him and that he needed to stay on to avoid her. But before he even had a chance, he was on regular Disney soil facing Kuzco's guards.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You're taking me to see Kuzco. Again. Let's get this over with," he said while he was led to Kuzco's secret hideout. Aka, the Aladdin show.

That's right. Kuzco, in his quest to find the perfect throne room, decided that it would be smart to take over the Aladdin show and put his stupid throne and guards in there. Finn rolled his eyes seeing the emperor on the throne. What did he want this time? And, come to think of it, what ever happened to Charlene and Maybeck?

"Ah!" Kuzco said smiling like an idiot. "If it isn't my favorite keeper to do all my bidding!"

"What do you want, Kuzco? I kind of have plans today."

He laughed. "Yeah you do! You have to help me today!"

"That's not what I meant."

"You're a jokester!" He laughed again. "Anyways, your friends told me you'd be the perfect person for the job!"

"You mean Maybeck and Charlene?"

"Oh! Yeah. Those guys. They were, like, so bragging about how reliable you are! So I thought you would be the one to help me with my problem."

"And what is this problem exactly? Will it take thirty minutes? Because I wasn't kidding when I said I had plans."

"You're hilarious! Seriously, you should become a comedian!"

 _Because my life is a joke apparently_ , Finn thought bitterly. "Just tell me what you need me to do."

"I want… Jafar's scepter."

"WHAT? Are you crazy? He hates me! I can't just walk in and ask for it! Besides, what could you possibly want with it?!"

Kuzco looked at his nails as if they weren't perfect enough for an emperor's status. "I took over this place. People aren't happy with me. If I have the staff then I get everything I want!"

"Your whole story was supposed to be that you've changed and started being a better person! NOT PARK DOMINATION."

"Eh, people change back. So hurry it up Mr. Hologram and get to it."

"And if I refuse?"

Kuzco looked at him, amused. "I think you know what'll happen."

Finn balled his fists wishing he could nail this emperor in the face. But he would have to find Jafar's staff. First, though, he would have to have a talk with his friends.

* * *

"YOU GUYS THREW THIS ON ME!" Finn yelled. "I can't believe you!"

Maybeck shrugged. "We thought you had left the park by now to go on your date with Amanda. We didn't think you'd actually get caught."

Finn crossed his arms. "Really? That's the story you're going with? I'm supposed to meet Amanda here! Why would I leave the park?"

"Philby told me the wrong information, obviously."

Charlene sighed. "Philby never gets information wrong."

Finn groaned. "Just help me find the scepter."

"No can do. We're on a date," Maybeck said. "Go ask Philby for help."

 _This is my life,_ Finn thought. _My friends don't care anymore and WANT ME TO DIE!_

"FINE. I'll go find someone else to help me. But don't come crying to me the next time Kuzco or whatever moron makes you go and steal something like Ursula's necklace!" He stormed off.

"Funny," he could hear Maybeck say. "THAT'D BE EASY FOR YOU AHAHAH FISHY KISSY."

Since Maybeck and Charlene weren't going to help and Finn's date was only five minutes away he figured that he'd have to get some help. He saw Amanda entering the park through the gates and greeted her.

She smiled and asked how he was doing and he frowned. "I'm kind of in trouble."

"Does it have to do with Kuzco's body guards staring at us from outside the gates?"

"Yup," Finn said. "Want to help me? It'll probably be dangerous."

"And skip our date?"

"I'll die probably if I don't help Kuzco."

"Well, I guess that's good enough reason to help you."

Finn smiled. "THANK YOU."

* * *

"AHAHA… HAHa… hahahha HAHA…" Finn laughed nervously while they were waiting in line for Indiana Jones. His best guess was that Jafar was hiding there. If Jafar was even still there. He had no idea what happened to him. All he needed was the scepter. It didn't matter if Jafar was there or not.

"We could've crossed over and then come here."

"We need to see if the staff is here, first. Then we can come later and grab it."

"Sounds like a plan. This is ridiculous, you know."

"I know. It's just that Kuzco's gone crazy. And he's driving me insane."

"He seemed to come out of nowhere. What's the deal?"

Finn shrugged. "Walt's creations are all alive and somewhere in the parks even if they don't necessarily have an attraction. He could've just been waiting for the perfect moment."

"And now you're become his servant. Funny."

"I'm not a servant! I just have to do what he tells me or I'll probably die. Or something."

"So is he an Overtaker?"

Finn shrugged. "Beats me. He seems to be on his own. He wants the scepter to rule where he's at."

"But you think he's going to take over the park."

"Exactly."

"And Maybeck and Charlene won't help?"

"Nope."

"Philby?"

"Currently not talking to him."

"Willa?"

"Complicated. Don't feel like asking her."

"Is everyone on bad terms or something?"

"Pretty much." It was true. Finn wasn't really talking to any of the keepers. Philby was being a know-it-all and they were fighting. Then Willa and him weren't on good terms because she's Philby's girlfriend therefore she wanted to back him up instead of Finn. Or something like that. Maybeck and Charlene were being irritating earlier today. And Jess… well, Jess and him were okay. For the most part, everyone was out to get one another now. At least, him and Amanda were still okay.

They finally got to the start of the ride and were in the very front. Amanda sighed. "I hope this works out."

"Same," he muttered. The ride began and they were on their way to find the scepter.

Fortunately, it didn't take long to find it. It was guarded by the snake, of course. As far as he could tell it wasn't Jafar so that was a good sign. Finn wasn't sure how long of time Kuzco gave him to bring him the staff. He hoped it was a long time, because he had to be a hologram to even have a chance to get that staff.

"THIS IS HOPELESS," Finn complained outside of the Indiana jones ride. "We're never going to get that right now. How am I supposed to fall asleep in this park? I don't even know where the return is because Philby hid it! In fact, I don't even KNOW IF THE SERVER IS ON."

"You need to calm down."

"AHHHHHHHHHH."

"Are you calm yet?"

"No. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Finn yelled. "Okay, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Amanda frowned. "I see Kuzco's friends coming toward us."

"AGAIN. ARE YOU SERIOUS WHY CAN'T HE LEAVE ME ALONE? I HATE EVERYTHING."

"Come on, maybe we could lose them past the Pirates ride."

They hurried towards New Orleans Square away from Kuzco's minions. No doubt they were there to tell Finn to hurry up with the scepter. It's not like he could just sneak into the ride right now! There were people everywhere!

They got stuck in the middle of New Orleans Square unable to pass the crowds. That gave the guards time to catch up. Finn let out an exasperated sigh.

"What now!?" he asked.

"Emperor Kuzco want's the scepter. Now."

"Yeah, I'm working on that actually. See here's the thing… I can't get the scepter until I fall asleep because then I can use my hologram to sneak into the ride and get it. But-" The world went dark.

Amanda freaked. "YOU JUST KNOCKED HIM OUT ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!?"

"What?" the guard asked. "I was helping him out. Hurry with the scepter."

"WHAT AM I SUPOSSED TO DO WITH MY UNCONSIOUS BOYFRIEND!?"

"I'll put him on a bench if you want."

"YOU BETTER HOPE HE'S NOT DEAD."

The guards seemed more afraid of Amanda than Kuzco at that point. They said their goodbyes and hurried away. Now Amanda was left with an unconscious Finn on a bench in New Orleans Square. "I HATE EVERYTHING," she muttered. She hoped Finn would hurry with the stupid scepter. For now she would have to make a call to Philby.

The phone rang and she heard Philby answer, "What do you want? Did Finn tell you to call me because I swear he was irritating me."

Amanda groaned. "Now's not the time to discuss your bad blood between you two. Because I don't really care. Right now Finn is crossed over, but he doesn't know where the return is."

"Are you sure he's crossed over?"

"He's in a coma so… there's that. Anyways, where's the return?"

"Uh, about that… I figured that no one would ever need to cross over again because I had shut off the server. I gave the server to Kuzco and the return to, uh, Hans."

"PHILBY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? Why would you think that about be a good idea?!"

"I couldn't trust the Imagineers."

"DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO DO THIS? I THOUGHT YOU COULDN'T TRUST THE VILLAINS."

"Hans isn't really, like, a villain. I mean he's pretty cool."

"He tried to take over Arendelle, like, that's the legit definition of an Overtaker."

"It was a misunderstanding."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation right now."

"What? I gave the return to him because anyone would think twice about crossing over. I was making sure no one would."

Amanda sighed. "Whatever. Where's Hans?"

"He hides in the Matterhorn when he's sad."

"So he's at the Matterhorn?"

"Only if he's sad."

"WHATEVER. Bye." She hung up. No wonder no one liked Philby. He's so annoying. Hopefully, Finn would come soon so she could tell him what was going on. She wasn't entirely sure if he was a DHI. She kind of had a feeling he was, though.

* * *

"CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP," Finn kept muttering to himself over and over. He had actually crossed over. He was a DHI. _DANG IT, KUZCO_ , he thought angrily. Now he really had to go back to the Indiana Jones ride.

He wasn't that far away so he got there in a few minutes. He was confused at first why there were cast members standing in front of the ride. It broke down! Perfect! Finn could totally sneak in!

He was able to get through the crowd and get behind the workers. Since no one was in the line or paying attention he just made a run for it. Luckily, he was able to go in and out of a DHI shadow as he ran though the line inside. That would be useful.

When he got to the front of the line, he decided to go through the track backwards. It was a stupid idea, but he was a hologram. Might as well call him All-Clear because he could walk through anything.

Wow, he was getting way too confident.

Oh well.

He found the giant snake who seemed to look bored since there was no one to terrorize. Finn walked over and asked. "Hey! Um, Mr. Snake. I'm Finn and I was hoping I could borrow your staff for this emperor that is threatening me."

The snake ate him.

Okay. not really. The snake didn't realize Finn was completely light so when the snake went to take a bite out of his snack, he ate nothing.

"Are you done, now?"

The snake looked sad that he couldn't eat Finn. "I'm pretty sure there are plenty of snacks for you. So can I just take this staff and we'll part ways as friends?"

The snake seemed chill with that idea. He didn't have any friends.

Finn grabbed the staff and said, "I'll try to bring you a snack or something. Just don't eat the park guests. It's a lot of paperwork."

He walked out of the ride avoiding all the workers and went back to New Orleans Square. He finally caught up to Amanda and his human self.

"This is weird," he admitted. "Any idea where the return is?"

"Hans. Probably in the Matterhorn according to Philby."

"PHILBY DID WHAT. YOU KNOW WHAT… FORGET IT. I'M GOING TO THE MATTERHORN. GAH." Finn handed the scepter to Amanda. "Just hold that until I return." He stormed off to the Matterhorn.

* * *

HOW THE HECK WAS HE SUPPOSED TO GET INTO THE MATTERHORN WITHOUT ANYONE NOTICING. THIS WAS RIDICULOUS.

Finn was so mad. These people were so annoying, but maybe it was because he was in a bad mood. He needed to get in the Matterhorn. How could he do that? He looked up at the mountain and frowned. There was no way he was getting up there without dying. So, where would Hans be is he wasn't in the mountain? Certainly not behind him at that very moment.

He turned around. Ugh.

"Hi, Hans," Finn said not wanting to talk to this guy. "I need the fob."

"Oh, that button your friend gave me? Yeah, I don't have it."

Finn tried not to punch that guy in the face. "What. Do. You. Mean. You. Don't. Have. IT?" he said through gritted teeth.

"I traded it for a new pair of gloves."

"ARE YOU- UGH. Okay. Who did you give it to?"

"Gaston."

"Please tell me you're kidding. That guy?"

"Yeah, we're bros."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Where is he?"

"Probably signing autographs in Fantasyland. Good luck, I guess. I could care less."

Finn walked away irritated. OF COURSE HE WOULD HAVE TO SEE GASTON. He never met the guy before, but he knew he was a JERK.

He wandered around Fantasyland for a while. Yeah, he could've just forgotten the fob and just given Kuzco the staff as a DHI, but he didn't want Kuzco to have it right away.

Finn saw Gaston by the castle. He looked bored, but seemed to remember he had a mirror to admire himself. Finn rolled his eyes for the millionth time and made his way to talk to him.

"Uh, Hi, Gaston?"

Gaston looked annoyed that Finn interrupted his me time. "What do you want? Don't you see I'm busy?"

"I'm looking for a black button Hans gave you."

"Oh that thing? It was worthless."

"So what did you do with it?"

"I threw it in the moat."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"What? I don't have time to understand things I don't understand. I have other things to worry about like finding a wife. You should probably do that too. I could give you tips on finding a lovely lady, you know."

"I'm good. I don't need your advice."

"Shame. Word is you're never going to get a date."

"Whatever." Finn said walking to the bridge of the castle. He looked down at the water mad that Gaston actually threw the fob into the moat. What a jerk.

He sighed. "I'm going to be a hologram forever."

Maybe he could jump in. But that would totally cause a scene. UGH. WHY DID LIFE HAVE TO BE SO HARD?

And just to make life a little harder, he could see Kuzco's guards coming towards him again. UGH.

They caught up to him and asked him why he hasn't given the staff to Kuzco yet.

Finn sighed. "I need the button to return me. But it's in the moat."

Before Finn could protest, he was thrown into the water. He knew it was really shallow water as he went down. Luckily, he was part hologram so the blow didn't hurt as much. BUT IT STILL HURT. Rude guards.

And just by sheer dumb luck Finn felt his hand on that stupid button. He pressed it knowing that the button would still end up in the water. He would have to get it later and hide it somewhere better.

* * *

Finn woke up startling Amanda. She was holding Jafar's staff while people watching when he had said hello.

"So are you actually giving Kuzco the staff?" she asked after the shock.

"Yeah, I mean. If not, then I might die. Plus, the sooner we give him the staff the sooner we can leave this park. At this point I don't care what he does with it."

So together they went to California Adventure to give Kuzco the scepter. By the time they got there, Kuzco was still ordering people around on the Aladdin stage.

"WELL LOOK WHO IT IS!" Kuzco yelled. "MY FAVORITE HOLOGRAM."

Finn reframed from rolling his eyes (he'd been rolling his eyes a lot lately). "Yeah, here's the scepter that you wanted."

"YAY!" Kuzco frowned. "Uh, who's the girl? Like, did I say you could bring anyone else in here?"

"She's a friend," Finn said automatically.

"FRIEND?" Amanda questioned. She looked mad.

"I mean girlfriend! AH." HE DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY FRIEND. UGH STUPID STUPID STUPID.

Kuzco was invested in the scene about to take place. "OOOOHHHHHH! TAKE. A. LOOK. WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Amanda crossed her arms looking at Finn. "I'm GOING HOME."

"No! Amanda. Come on. WHAT ABOUT OUR DATe?!"

Amanda walked out of the building.

Kuzco looked at Finn with pity. "Whoaaa a bandaid can't fix THAT bullet hole in your heart."

Finn glared at Kuzco. "I hate you." He threw the scepter at him. "GOOD LUCK WITH WHATEVER. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO ANYMORE."

Finn walked out and hated everything.

* * *

A week later Finn was thinking about the problems he had put himself into. He didn't think he could solve them. Amanda was still mad at him which meant Jess was mad at him. Plus, Philby and Willa were on bad terms with him along with Maybeck and Charlene.

THE MOST RIDICULOUS PART WAS THAT EVERYONE HATED EACH OTHER. WHAT WAS GOING ON?! NONE OF THE KINGDOM KEEPERS WERE TALKING TO EACH OTHER.

 _Maybe it was because of a spell,_ Finn thought. _NAHH… wait. Maybe… NAHH._ Finn would know if he were under a spell. Then again he did put Amanda in SBS. _STOP THINKING IN CIRCLES._

Finn figured that to fight off the sadness of having no friends and no girlfriend he would go to Disneyland. He was curious if Kuzco took over the park.

When he got to the entrance park, he wasn't surprised to see a giant golden statue of Kuzco in between Disneyland and California Adventure. He sighed. What the heck?

He went into DCA hoping to find Kuzco to see what was going on, but of course when he entered the park there was a giant parade in Kuzco's honor. This guy was seriously obsessed with himself.

He was getting creeped out that all the cast members had a far off look in their eyes as he made his way through to the Aladdin show. He was getting concerned. Finally, he made it to the theatre and saw Kuzco sitting in his throne.

"Whoa, it's you! What's up my man!?" Kuzco said. He still held the scepter in his hand.

"Please never say that phrase again."

"Right. So what brings you to my throne room? You know, you're lucky I don't toss you out because you weren't formally invited."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm just wondering if you're going to, you know, stop controlling everyone with Jafar's staff."

"Let me think about it. I thought about it and the answer is no."

"So you're not going to let anyone out of mind control?"

"Did I not just say that? SHEESH. NO. I'M NOT LETTING ANYONE LEAVE THIS PARK THAT'S DEDICATED TO ME."

"Alright then. Just curious."

"PHIBLY COME AND ESCORT THIS HOLOGRAM OUT OF MY THRONE ROOM."

"Phibly?" Finn asked and Philby walked on stage with a blank look and motioned Finn to follow him out the throne room.

"You idiot," Finn muttered as they walked halfway to the exit. They walked through the door and it closed behind him. He figured that Philby probably went in alone to stop Kuzco not realizing he had the staff. Ugh. They made it outside. The door closed. "Philby, I'm really sorry about this (sort of)."

Finn punched Philby in the face.

Two seconds later, Philby was complaining and muttering, "OW" over and over again. "DUDE!" Philby yelled.

"Sorry! I had to get you out of the spell. Kuzco took over both parks."

"Oh," Philby said. "Oh, that's right I was trying to stop him and must've fell for it. CRAP. Where's everyone else? Are they here too?"

"I have no idea. I thought no one was talking to each other."

"Oh yeah, you're supposed to hate me right now."

"I punched you in the face. I'm pretty sure any anger at you is now gone."

"HA. HA. Wait does that mean-"

"NO. DON'T PUNCH ME."

"Fine," Philby sighed. "Thanks for getting back to normal."

"No problem."

"And as for us fighting. I honestly don't remember why. It seems kind of silly now." He held out his hands. "Friends?"

Finn shook his hand. "Friends."

"Now let's take this emperor down."

* * *

Finn and Philby (now newly bffls again) decided to call each of the Kingdom Keepers just in case they were under control of Kuzco. Out of everyone they called the only person that answered was Jess and Amanda. Everyone else didn't answer. And now Finn was awkwardly on the phone with Amanda.

"You haven't heard from anyone either?" Finn asked.

"No," Amanda said.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"YEAH, FINN."

"Amanda, what were we fighting about?"

"… uh. You know, I'm not really sure. Something stupid though. Probably your fault. "

Finn looked at Philby and covered the speaker of the phone. "Do you think it's possible for a villain to make people angry for stupid stuff?"

Philby shrugged. "I mean, it would be genius. If we're at each other's throats then no one could stop the threat. What I don't understand is how could that be possible? Kuzco doesn't have any powers."

Finn jumped up. "OH MY GOSH. THAT MANIPULATIVE LITTLE FREAK." He then spoke to Amanda. "Will you and Jess please come and help us find the others?"

"Yeah, I think I could tolerate seeing your face again."

"HA-HA. Can't wait to see you too." He hung up. _Mental note: bring her flowers._ Finn faced Philby again. "Okay, so I figured a few things out. Remember a few weeks ago before we were mad at each other? We ran into Kuzco and he was being annoying."

"Yeah, you, me, and Willa came across him," Philby said. He mentioned something and then we were all in a bad mood. OH MY GOSH I SEE WHERE YOU'RE GOING. He's putting us against each other! No spell! Just getting us mad over stupid things we don't even remember."

"Exactly! That's why Maybeck and Charlene and I were irritated at each other because of something. WAIT, it was because they said I could get the scepter. Amanda was mad because I called her a friend instead of a girlfriend."

"And I was mad because Kuzco thought you were smarter than me!"

"EXACTLY."

"Man, I hate that guy."

"Same."

Finn and Philby came up with a plan. They needed to find the others. Hopefully, it wouldn't be that hard. They figured Disneyland would be a good place to start. Kuzco would need people to watch his second park. Why not have it be a bunch of keepers?

"This park is huge," Philby complained. "THEY COULD BE ANYWHERE. WE COULD BE WASTING OUR TIME."

"Oh, hey, there's Willa."

"WILLA!?"

Willa was standing on Mainstreet in a daze. Philby and Finn hurried to where she was. She said nothing to them. Philby waved his hand in front of her. "Uh, Willa? It's me. You're totally hot boyfriend."

"GROSs," Finn complained.

"Oh, shut up," Philby said. "I thought she would break out of the trance. Since when do I say things like totally."

"Willa," Finn said. "Can you hear me? You're under the curse of Jafar's staff. Snap out of it." Nothing. Finn sighed and said, "Now we got bad blood.."

"YOU KNOW IT USED TO MAD LOVE!" Willa screamed/sang at the top of her lungs. The trance was broken.

Philby stood there amazed and then looked at Finn while raising an eyebrow. "Are you secretly a Swifty?"

"HAhaHAAH…" Finn laughed nervously. "Yeah, okay. I am."

Willa gave Philby a hug. "I MISSED YOUR STUPID FACE."

"Thanks?" Philby said awkwardly.

Willa faced him and looked back and forth between Philby and Finn, smiling. "AW, you two guys came to save me out of a trance! Kuzco is going crazy. I came here to see what was going on, but Kuzco didn't like that because he knew I would try and stop him."

"Any idea where Charlene and Maybeck are?" Finn asked.

"No. I didn't even know they came after Kuzco," Willa said. "Hopefully they're close by."

Finn looked at his phone. Amanda was outside the gates. "How about you two go and see who you can find in the park. Jess, Amanda, and I will do the same. We'll check DCA just in case."

"Sounds like a plan," Willa said.

As they walked off Finn could hear Willa asked Philby, "I meant to ask this earlier, but you look like you got punched it the face."

"HAHAHahaa. About that…"

Finn ran off, but he made sure to stop by a cart in Disneyland to pick something up. He hurried out the park gates.

He saw Amanda and Jess and they said their hellos. Finn held out a flower that lit up different colors. Amanda smiled and accepted it. "This is sweet, Finn."

"So, uh, after we save the park, do you want to go out on a proper date?"

Amanda smiled. "Yes, that would be great."

Jess rolled her eyes and looked at Finn. "I want her home by eleven."

"JESS," Amanda complained.

"Can we PLEASE go do whatever we NEED TO!? LIKE, STOP FLIRTING LET'S GO," Jess yelled.

"We need to find Charlene or Maybeck in DCA," Finn said. "You guys ready to enter Kuzco's Kingdom?"

THE PLACE WAS TERRIBLE. Finn already knew Kuzco's land was nuts, but this seriously crossed the line. On the giant Ferris wheel there was Kuzco's face. How gross was that? And the person right in front of his view of the Ferris wheel had no idea what was going on.

"Maybeck," Finn said. "Maybeck. Dude, snap out of it. I already had to punch Philby in the face. You'll murder me if I do that to you."

"You did WHAT TO PHILBY'S FACE!? DO YOU THINK THE SECRURITY CAMERAS CAUGHT IT!? I NEED TO SEE THIS!" Jess said all excited.

Amanda said, "Hey, Maybeck? Did you hear the news? Charlene is now marrying emperor Kuzco."

"OH _HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL_ NO!" Maybeck yelled. "WHERE IS HE!? I'LL KILL HIM."

"Calm down," Jess said. "We had to snap you out of your trance. We need to figure a plan to get the staff and stop Kuzco once and for all."

"So Charlene isn't marrying that creep?"

"No."

"Okay because I was worried."

"I know, Maybeck."

"You know, because she's my girlfriend."

"No duh."

"Yeah."

Finn sighed. "Can we please go meet the others?"

They all agreed.

* * *

THIS WAS IT. Finn was going to save the parks. AGAIN. All seven of them came up with a plan. Philby and Willa had found Charlene in Fantasyland and they all met up by the giant Kuzco stature between the two parks. Glad to have all of their bad blood gone, they knew exactly what needed to happen. Now if only it would work.

"THE GHOST BOY!" Kuzco yelled seeing Finn again in the Aladdin show. "Should I call you that or is that offensive? I don't know. I thought I told you to leave. Come to think of it, I never saw Phibly come back."

"Yeah, no idea what happened there."

"Yeah," Kuzco said. "It's not like you broke him out of a trance and got all of your friends together to stop me!" he laughed. "OH WAIT. YOU DID. Guards! Seize him!"

"WHOA. WHOA. I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to make you a deal."

"Guards." They stopped coming towards Finn. "Let him talk. Maybe it'll interest me."

"You have Jafar's scepter," Finn said. "That's impressive, I guess, but what if I told you I had my hands on something even more powerful. I mean, forget about having the parks to yourself. I'm talking about _the world_."

Kuzco seemed to be interested. "Okay, go on."

"One of the more powerful villains aren't alive anymore. And she left behind her scepter which is able to do way more than that one."

"Hmm. So where is it?"

"Give me Jafar's and I'll tell you the information and even help you find it."

"HAHAAH. No. Why would you want it?"

"I need it to get to Maleficent's staff. Unless, you want to get it yourself."

"Oh," Kuzco thought for a minute. "Well, before you got me this staff when you could've controlled me. Yeah, okay." He got up and handed Finn the staff.

Finn held it and immediately started thinking, _hey I could totally destroy everyone with this, but I'm not going to, but I sooo could._ He took the staff and smashed it on the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ARE YOU CRAZY!? GUARDS!" A crazy Kuzco yelled.

Finn took off running. "GUYS A LITTLE HELP!"

He ran out the room and he could hear things crashing. He friends did sabotage everything! He told Philby to drop a bunch of smoke bombs from the balcony. Amanda was going to use her power to make sure no one actually kills Finn.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Finn made it out the doors and he and his friends made it out alive.

He swore he could hear Kuzco yelling, "MY STAFF WAS SHINY NOW IT'S ALL BUSTED!"

Finn and his friends were happy. Kuzco was now in Overtaker jail and will never bother anyone ever AGAIN. They all celebrated their victory by eating at the hungry bear and feeding the ducks. Everything was good.

"Hopefully, Finn won't cause any bad blood again," Philby joked.

"HEY!"

THE END.


End file.
